A typical audio bitstream includes both audio data (e.g., encoded audio data) indicative of one or more channels of audio content, and metadata indicative of at least one characteristic of the audio data or audio content. One well known format for generating an encoded audio bitstream is the MPEG-4 Advanced Audio Coding (AAC) format, described in the MPEG standard ISO/IEC 14496-3:2009. In the MPEG-4 standard, AAC denotes “advanced audio coding” and HE-AAC denotes “high-efficiency advanced audio coding.”
The MPEG-4 AAC standard defines several audio profiles, which determine which objects and coding tools are present in a complaint encoder or decoder. Three of these audio profiles are (1) the AAC profile, (2) the HE-AAC profile, and (3) the HE-AAC v2 profile. The AAC profile includes the AAC low complexity (or “AAC-LC”) object type. The AAC-LC object is the counterpart to the MPEG-2 AAC low complexity profile, with some adjustments, and includes neither the spectral band replication (“SBR”) object type nor the parametric stereo (“PS”) object type. The HE-AAC profile is a superset of the AAC profile and additionally includes the SBR object type. The HE-AAC v2 profile is a superset of the HE-AAC profile and additionally includes the PS object type.
The SBR object type contains the spectral band replication tool, which is an important coding tool that significantly improves the compression efficiency of perceptual audio codecs. SBR reconstructs the high frequency components of an audio signal on the receiver side (e.g., in the decoder). Thus, the encoder needs to only encode and transmit low frequency components, allowing for a much higher audio quality at low data rates. SBR is based on replication of the sequences of harmonics, previously truncated in order to reduce data rate, from the available bandwidth limited signal and control data obtained from the encoder. The ratio between tonal and noise-like components is maintained by adaptive inverse filtering as well as the optional addition of noise and sinusoidals. In the MPEG-4 AAC standard, the SBR tool performs spectral patching, in which a number of adjoining Quadrature Mirror Filter (QMF) subbands are copied from a transmitted lowband portion of an audio signal to a highband portion of the audio signal, which is generated in the decoder.
Spectral patching may not be ideal for certain audio types, such as musical content with relatively low cross over frequencies. Therefore, techniques for improving spectral band replication are needed.